Bones
'Summary' Bones is a supervillain from the Minecraft Extended Universe. He was the one that introduced the modern and advanced tech into Minecraft using the "Mod" function on a stolen Command Block. Bones, still a mercenary and bounty hunter at the time, was hired by Prisma and The Burgomaster to assassinate Steve and his friends, who discovered about the evil plans of the two. Bones was ultimately killed after being thrown into the Void, but was later resurrected by Entity 303 and granted new powers, becoming one of Steve's deadliest foes. Now no longer weak to sunlight and Potions of Healing, Bones used his newfound abilities to shape his own empire that he, Entity 303 and the other villains of the team would rule over as an oligarchy. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-C '''to '''9-B. High 8-C '''w/ Explosive Arrows and Inferno Thrust. | '''5-A '''to '''4-B. Up to maximally 2-B '''w/ weapons | '''High 1-C Name: 'Bones '''Origin: 'Minecraft Extended Universe 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''993 years '''Classification: '''Skeleton '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, reflexes and agility, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 7), Weapon Mastery, Improbable Weapon Profiency, Bone Manipulation, Limited Pyrokinesis and Fulminokinesis | All powers from before to a greater degree plus Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7, 12 and 15), True Pyrokinesis and Fulminokinesis, Levitation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Teleportation Manipulation (can teleport without Ender Pearls, teleport others and objects, redirect others' teleportation, cancel their teleportation and instantly know where they are going to teleport to), Energy Manipulation, Anti-Energy Manipulation, Anti-Magic, Immunity to all forms of Mind Control, Psychic Shield, Object Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation, Vehicular Manipulation, Telekinesis, Technopathy, Aura, Elemental Aura and Other Aura, Reflective Immutability, Immunity Bypassing, Replication, Trick Arrows, Arrow Generation, Implosion & Explosion, Perfect Doppelgänger and Mimicry Form (includes Power Replication, Appearance Mimicry, Vocal Replication and Memory Replication), Absorption and Limited Mind Control (He can cause others to lose consciousness by shutting down the upper brain fuctions, brainwash his victims into believing virtually anything and make them change sides or alignments, manipulating them to whatever extent he wishes. He can also use mind control to bring up a certain reason to agree to a certain point; everyone will then inevitably concede to it no matter what, allowing Bones to scheme and manipulate his way out of virtually anything). Mind Manipulation w/ Cerebro Clock, Time Manipulation w/ Chrono Compass, many other powers w/ gadgets | Nigh-Complete Arsenal and Thoughtless Complete Arsenal, though mostly Dual Warping, Reality Modding (via "Mod" and "Plug-In" functions), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (All Types from before plus Type 8; will never die unless the Command Block is destroyed, after which Bones loses his Reliant Immortality. He still retains the other Immortality Types though), low level Ethereal Manipulation (his Ethereal powers are inferior to those of Notch, PLAYERNAME, the Mojang and the Entities, though), Existential Warping, Omnikinesis, Almighty Science, Meta Killing, Immortality Negation and Life and Death Transcendence Negation (can boundlessly and permanently kill absolutely and boundlessly anything and anyone that exists, has ever existed and ever will exist, including immortals, amortals and those that transcend life and death - with the sole exception of Notch and all those under his protection or that stand above the plane. Notch is also the only one that can reverse his actions) 'Attack Potency: Street level '(can survive the kickback of his bow, which is over 22,000 newtons, and can shoot arrows with a force of 2.5 megatons) to 'Wall level '(able to effortlessly bust through walls). '''Large Building level w/ Explosive Arrows and Inferno Thrust (blew up a skyscraper. His Inferno Thrust shattered a condominium.) | Large Planet level+ to Solar System level (his aura engulfed all of the solar system and was going to drain it of all energy. His power was also ravaging all of the solar system and was causing thunderstorms, volcanic europtions, hurricanes, tsunamis and earthquakes all over the neighbouring planets and moons in the area. The grounds of those moons and planets were even split in two by lava rivers.). Up to maximally Multiverse level '''w/ weapons (the Reality Amalmagationer had already merged multiple worlds and was going to fuse all worlds, realms, universes, timelines and dimensions into one. There's an immeasurable albeit still finite amount of worlds in the Minecraft plane.) | '''High Complex Multiverse level (was going to become one with the dimensional matrix, an 11D structure) Speed: Subsonic '(casually reacts to his own arrows, which fly faster than one can see with the naked eye) | '''Sub-Relativistic+ '(outsped Steve who was under the effects of Zeta Speed, which is 7% the speed of light as confirmed by both the inventor and the creators of the series) | 'Immeasurable '(moved in a void of nothingness. Is also above the concepts of speed and velocity altogether.) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(lifted a large minecart) | 'Class G '(lifted entire pyramids and temples and threw them as projectiles. Lifted a skyscraper and used it as a melee weapon) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Street Class '''to '''Wall Class. Large Building Class '''w/ Explosive Arrows | '''Large Planet Class '''to '''Solar System Class. Up to maximally Multiversal '''w/ weapons. | '''High Complex Multiversal Stamina: Inexhaustible | Inexhaustible | Infinite Range: 'Several kilometers with arrows. | '''Solar System level '(his power was ravaging the entire solar system, with his destructive aura spanning across multiple planets and moons) | All of existence 'Standard Equipment: '''A crapton of weapons, gadgets and items. | Same | Command Block, Ultimate Command Book '''Intelligence: Genius '(casually invents Reality Warping machines, daily. Also studied various fields of research about the world of Minecraft) | 'Genius '| 'Nigh-Omniscient '(the Command Block was granting him all needed knowledge) '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to sunlight. | His ego. | The Command Block has a chance to potentially fail if it's USB Charger Blocks, Cogs, Gear and Redstone are deactivated. The Ultimate Command Block only possesses ¼ of the Command Block's power and functions. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Before Resurrection All techniques from before his resurrection were carried over to after his resurrection, so Bones can still use them. *'Inferno Thrust: '''Bones charges his hand into either blue or purple fire and then slams it into surfaces, objects or people, creating a massive explosion. *'Fulmino/Phlego Ball: Launches orbs of fire or electricity. *'''Shikotsumyaku: '''Generates massive bones and/or ribs out of the ground, launches them forward or has the bones shift in any direction while still partially in the ground or shapes things with them. '''After Resurrection TBA Key: Before resurrection | After resurrection | With the Command Block More TBA Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1